Ociemniały
by P. Pink
Summary: Harry nie mówi nikomu, że jego wzrok pogarsza się z dnia na dzień. Nie przewiduje tego, że pewnego razu może go stracić na zawsze. Podczas, gdy Harry próbuje udowodnić wszystkim, że da sobie radę, jego przyjaciele odwracają się od niego. Wtedy do akcji wkracza znany Ślizgon. Brak kanonu.
1. Prolog

**Brak kanonu**

**Prolog**

Obraz się zaciera, widzisz coraz gorzej. Świat nagle staje się czarno-biały, a kontury rozmazują się. Widzisz jak przez mgłę, zaborczo mrugasz, próbując pozbyć się wrażenia, jakby świat właśnie się kończył. Zamykasz oczy i liczysz trzy niepewne oddechy. Unosząc powieki, wciąż masz nadzieję, że kolor nagle powróci, a wszystko będzie z powrotem wyraźne. Tymczasem jest jeszcze gorzej – otacza cię kompletna ciemność, a ty nie możesz nic dostrzec. Twój umysł wpada w panikę. Nerwowo zaciskasz dłonie na końcu kołdry, jakby była jedyną rzeczą, która trzyma cię przy ziemi. W desperacji próbujesz poruszyć oczyma, aby zauważyć cokolwiek, chociaż biały przesmyk światła, który dałby nadzieję na ponowne zobaczenie świata.

Z przyśpieszonym oddechem i adrenaliną krążącą w żyłach, wreszcie rozumiesz, co właśnie się stało. Zadajesz sobie wtedy pytanie: dlaczego nie powiedziałeś komuś o tym, że jest coraz gorzej? Może z odrobiną magii, dałoby się to naprawić. Zastanawiasz się, jak powiesz o tym Ronowi i Hermionie. Twoją głowę zalewa myśl, że dzisiejszy dzień jest ostatnim, w którym mogłeś zobaczyć w pełnej okazałości każdą rzecz. Załamujesz się, gdy uświadamiasz sobie, że nigdy więcej nie ujrzysz tych wszystkich pięknych widoków, uśmiechniętych twarzy swoich przyjaciół, a quidditch to już tylko marzenie.

Właśnie w tamtej chwili ty, sławny Harry Potter, stajesz się niewidomym.


	2. Rozdział 1

**Rozdział 1**

„_Cierpienie należy do życia. Jeśli cierpisz, znaczy, że żyjesz. Pogódź się z tym mały chłopczyku."_

- Harry, wstawaj! – krzyknął głośno Ron, wybudzając Pottera ze snu. – Spóźnimy się na śniadanie, jeśli zaraz się nie ubierzesz.

Czarnowłosy poczuł, że przyjaciel ciągnie go za ramię, myśląc, że ten nadal śpi. Otworzył oczy i nie zauważył nic oprócz ciemności. To nie był sen, wczorajszej nocy Harry Potter stracił wzrok. Przetarł twarz rękoma i podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej, potrząsając głową. Nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Jak miał teraz o tym powiedzieć Ronowi? Jak miał się samodzielnie ubrać? Swoje dłonie pozostawił na twarzy, nie chcąc, żeby Weasley zobaczył jego oczy. Nie był pewny, jak one teraz wyglądają.

- No, wreszcie! Budzę cię już od dziesięciu minut. Co ty robiłeś w nocy? – powiedział rudowłosy, patrząc na niego.

Harry prawie w ogóle nie spał, zastanawiając się, co ma teraz zrobić. Panikował, bał się, że nie da sobie rady. Zapadł w sen dopiero nad ranem, dlatego czuł ogromne zmęczenie. Pomimo tylu rozmyślań, nie wymyślił nic. Westchnął i przesunął się do krawędzi łóżka, chcąc z niego zejść.

- Widzę, że nie uzyskam odpowiedzi. Idę na dół, zaczekam na ciebie w pokoju wspólnym, tylko się pośpiesz – odparł Weasley, a Potter usłyszał kroki oddalające się prawdopodobnie w kierunku drzwi.

- Nie! – krzyknął Harry i były to jego pierwsze słowa tego ranka. – Zaczekaj – dodał trochę ciszej. Chwycił się kolumny swojego łóżka i spojrzał w stronę, gdzie znajdowały się drzwi. Usłyszał, szuranie butami, Ron odwrócił się. – Czy… czy ja patrzę na ciebie? – zapytał nieśmiało.

- Harry? Na pewno dobrze się czujesz? - odparł rudowłosy, a w jego tonie zabrzmiała złośliwa nuta.

- Ron! Pytam poważnie – mruknął Potter, niezadowolony z tego, że jego przyjaciel robi sobie z niego żarty.

- Nie, nie patrzysz. Stoję trochę bardziej na lewo – odpowiedział już normalnie Weasley. – Na pewno wszystko w porządku?

- Wydaje mi się… - zaczął Harry, ale zaciął się, nie będąc pewnym czy chce to powiedzieć na głos. Wziął głęboki wdech. – Wydaje mi się – odrzekł trochę pewniej – że… że wczoraj straciłem wzrok. – Kiedy to powiedział, na jego sercu zrobiło się jakoś ciężej, jakby przedtem to nie było jeszcze pewne, a teraz wszystko już stracone. Opuścił głowę i zamknął oczy, czekając na reakcję Rona.

- Jak to straciłeś wzrok? Co to znaczy? – odparł rudowłosy, a ton jego głosu wskazywał na to, że się zaniepokoił. – Harry, nie rób sobie żartów. To poważna sprawa.

- Nie robię sobie żartów – szepnął chłopak z blizną.

- Ale jak to? Tak z dnia na dzień? – rzekł Ron, marszcząc brwi, chociaż Potter nie mógł tego zobaczyć. – Harry, jeśli nie mówisz poważnie, to zabiję cię za to, że napędzasz mi takiego stracha.

- Ron! Wiesz przecież, że nie robiłbym sobie żartów z czegoś takiego – odpowiedział trochę bardziej zdenerwowanym tonem. – Poza tym, to ciągnęło się od bardzo dawna – mruknął tak cicho, że Weasley prawie go nie usłyszał.

- Że co? Co znaczy „od bardzo dawna"? – Rudowłosy podszedł trzy kroki bliżej łóżka, na którym siedział Harry.

- No – westchnął – mój wzrok pogarszał się coraz bardziej od roku i – przerwał na chwilę – nawet nie zdawałem sobie sprawy, że w pewnym momencie mogę go kompletnie stracić. – Harry pomyślał, że to co powiedział, było rzeczywiście prawdą. Wcześniej nie skupiał się na tym, że jego oczy były w naprawdę opłakanym stanie. Gdy mieli coś przepisywać z tablicy, zawsze zerkał do Rona albo Hermiony. Potrafił sobie poradzić, ale teraz nawet sobie tego nie wyobrażał. Przecież był wybrańcem, miał uśmiercić Czarnego Pana. Jak miał to zrobić, jeśli nawet nie widział, gdzie stał? Jak miał wycelować różdżką? Pokręcił głowę, zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że nie poradzi sobie z najprostszymi czynnościami, a co dopiero z zabiciem Voldemorta.

- Dlaczego nam nie powiedziałeś? Dlaczego nie powiedziałeś mi? – Ron zaakcentował ostatnie słowo oburzonym tonem. – Myślałem, że jesteśmy przyjaciółmi.

- Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi – odpowiedział, lekko przestraszony głosem Weasleya.

Rudowłosy wziął głęboki oddech i zacisnął palce na nasadzie nosa. Podszedł do łóżka i usiadł obok Harry'ego. Pokręcił głową, zdając sobie sprawę, że przecież Potter nie miał wpływu na to czy jego wzrok się poprawia, czy nie.

- Dobrze – rzekł, uspokajając się trochę. – Co mam teraz zrobić?

- Chyba trzeba powiadomić Dumbledore'a. Nie mogę iść na zajęcia, zabiłbym się dwa razy po drodze – mruknął, słysząc, że Ron opanował swoje emocje. Pójście do dyrektora było jedynym rozwiązaniem. Zaraz zaczynało się śniadanie, a on nawet się nie ubrał. Nie mógł od tak nie pójść na lekcje.

- Tak, to chyba dobre wyjście. Idę, a ty się stąd nie ruszaj, bo jeszcze coś sobie zrobisz. Chłopcy poszli już na śniadanie, więc jesteś tu tylko sam – odparł Weasley, podnosząc się z miejsca. Ruszył do drzwi, a Harry usłyszał tylko szybkie kroki po schodach.

Czarnowłosy wdrapał się z powrotem na łóżko i podparł się plecami o wezgłowie. Zamknął oczy, nie wiedząc, dlaczego właściwie trzymał je otwarte przez tak długi czas, skoro nie mógł nic zobaczyć. Czuł się dziwnie, kiedy otaczała go ciemność. Nie było żadnych przebłysków, białych czy szarych plam. Pozostawała tylko głęboka czerń, w której można było się zapaść. Cisza otaczała go zewsząd, powodując cichy i denerwujący pisk w uszach. Zastanawiał się tylko, czy tak wygląda śmierć, bo jeśli tak, to od tej pory miał przeżywać ją od nowa każdego dnia. Bez wzroku był niczym niepotrzebny śmieć. Miał przecież zabić największego czarnoksiężnika tego stulecia, a tymczasem teraz siedział w pokoju, czekając na pomoc przyjaciela. Pokręcił głową, a po jego policzku spłynęła pojedyncza łza. Starł ją szybko, w razie gdyby Ron wrócił zbyt szybko. Nie chciał się rozpłakać, jak dziecko, ale w środku zżerał go strach i panika. Czuł ból w brzuchu, obawiając się tego, że będzie musiał iść na zajęcia, a wszyscy będą go wytykać palcami. Pokręcił głową, zginając nogi w kolanach i obejmując je ramionami. Był sam w ciemności. Westchnął krótko i usłyszał, że drzwi otwierają się gwałtownie.

- Harry! – Głos Dumbledore'a był dość wesoły, a Potter zaczął się zastanawiać, skąd dyrektor ma tyle siły, żeby przez cały czas być zapalonym entuzjastą. – Czy to, co powiedział pan Weasley jest prawdą? – Starszy mężczyzna podszedł szybko do Harry'ego i dotknął jego ramienia.

Chłopiec z blizną puścił swoje nogi, prostując je i wzdrygając się na nagły dotyk dyrektora.

- Tak – odrzekł cicho, nie wiedząc, co jeszcze powiedzieć.

- Jak to się stało? - zapytał, siadając przy Harrym.

- Czy muszę to powtarzać? Po prostu się stało i tyle – odpowiedział troszkę zdenerwowany, że musi drugi raz mówić to samo. Przecież Ron mógł powiedzieć wszystko Dumbledore'owi. Czuł, że zaraz wybuchnie.

- Dobrze, dobrze. Nie denerwuj się, pomożemy ci. – Spokojnie pogładził go po ramieniu.

- Jak mi pomożecie?! Mi się nie da pomóc. Straciłem wzrok – powiedział, w złości strącając rękę Dumbledore'a. – Nie da się tego odwrócić. Straciłem wzrok, czy pan wie co to oznacza?! Nie będę mógł zrobić wielu rzeczy. Nie będę mógł zabić Voldemorta. - Ron wzdrygnął się na ostatnie słowo. - Przecież tego pan chciał! – Nie mógł dłużej wytrzymać, łzy strumieniem popłynęły po jego twarzy. - Miałem go zabić. Ja, to ja miałem go zabić – mówił coraz bardziej histerycznie, zasłaniając twarz rękoma. – Miałem go zabić – powtarzał, niczym mantrę.

- Harry! – krzyknął Ron, nie wiedząc co się dzieje. – Harry, co z tobą? – Podszedł do łóżka, próbując odciągnąć dłonie przyjaciela. – Nie musisz nikogo zabijać, Harry. Wszystko jest w porządku. – Usiadł obok, patrząc na niego spanikowanym wzrokiem.

- Muszę, muszę zabić Voldemorta, muszę to zrobić – odrzekł Potter, ocierając strużki łez.

- Harry, spokojnie. Najpierw musisz się uspokoić i ubrać – powiedział Dumbledore. – Zajęcia niedługo się zaczynają, pójdziesz na drugą godzinę. Powiadomię panią McGonnagall o tym, że cię nie będzie.

- Chyba pan zwariował! Jak on ma iść na lekcje w takim stanie?! – krzyknął rudowłosy, odwracając się od Harry'ego i przenosząc wzrok na dyrektora.

Potter, słysząc, że ma iść na zajęcia, poczuł jak wielka gula rośnie mu w gardle. Nie chciał spotkać Ślizgonów, którzy na pewno będą mu dokuczać, a on nawet nie będzie wiedział w którą stronę ma odpowiedzieć. Pokręcił głową, chcąc wyrzucić te okropne myśli.

- Niestety, musi iść. Powiadomię wszystkich nauczycieli, więc nie obawiajcie się. Panie Weasley, będzie musiał pan zaopiekować się przyjacielem, pomóc mu się ubrać, sprowadzić na dół. Śniadanie zjecie w pokoju wspólnym, bez sensu jest schodzenie do wielkiej sali na końcówkę.

- Pan nie ma serca. W takiej sytuacji ma się uczyć? To jest bez sensu. – Harry był bardzo wdzięczny Ronowi, że go broni. Nie chciał iść na zajęcia, na pewno i tak byłby zbyt zajęty rozmyślaniem o swoim stanie, niż słuchaniem nauczyciela.

- Panie Weasley, czy mógłby pan nie kwestionować mojej decyzji? – Uniósł brwi, patrząc cierpliwie na rudowłosego. – Dziękuję – powiedział, gdy Ron po krótkiej chwili milczenia ze zrezygnowaniem kiwnął głową. – Miłego dnia, Harry. Wpadnę wieczorem zobaczyć co u ciebie. – Dyrektor uśmiechnął się lekko, poklepał przyjacielsko Pottera po ręce i ruszył do drzwi.

- Powaliło go coś – odparł Ron, gdy ten wyszedł. – Serio, nie wiem, jak mógł ci to zrobić. – Pokiwał przecząco głową. – Poradzimy sobie jakoś. Zaraz uszykuję ci ciuchy i pomogę ci się ubrać.

- Dobra – odpowiedział Harry zrezygnowanym tonem i położył się na łóżku. – Znajdź mi coś.

Po kilku minutach rudowłosy pomógł chłopcu z blizną założyć koszulę i czerwono-złoty krawat. Ze spodniami Potter poradził sobie sam, chociaż z małymi problemami. Dziwnie czuł się, gdy nie mógł sam zapiąć guzików. Pomoc Rona okazała się przydatna. Założył buty, wstając z łóżka. Weasley chwycił go za rękę i poprowadził do drzwi. Zaczęli wolno schodzić po schodach. Harry stawiał niepewnie kroki, bojąc się, że zaraz się potknie i spadnie na sam dół. To tak, jak chodzenie we śnie i uczucie, że zlatujesz prosto w przepaść, nagle się budząc i zaciskając dłoń na prześcieradle.

Kiedy weszli do pokoju wspólnego, czarnowłosy poczuł ulgę. Przyjaciel poprowadził go do jednego z foteli, podając mu jedzenie ze stolika. Harry wziął jednego tosta i zaczął go wolno przeżuwać, starając się wydłużyć ten moment, aby jak najpóźniej znaleźć się na lekcjach.

- Wiesz, zastanawiałem się nad czymś – powiedział Ron, a Potter wywnioskował, że również coś jadł, bo to co mówił nie było do końca wyraźne.

- Nad czym? – zapytał, mając otwarte oczy. Chciał, żeby tak było, przecież ktoś z kim rozmawiał czułby się dziwnie, gdyby mówił do niego z zamkniętymi oczyma.

- Nad tym, jak będziesz chodził po korytarzach. Tam będzie pełno ludzi, będę musiał cię trzymać za rękę. Czy to nie będzie trochę… no, nie wiem, dziwaczne ? – Zmarszczył brwi, zerkając na Harry'ego. – No i pomyślałem, że może gdyby Hermiona zgodziła ci się pomagać, uniknęlibyśmy takiej sytuacji.

- Racja, Ron – odrzekł Harry. Nie pomyślał przedtem o tym, jak będzie się poruszał wśród tylu uczniów. – Musimy zapytać Hermionę. Na eliksirach, przecież to jest właśnie druga lekcja. Zapytamy ją wtedy. Teraz niestety będziesz musiał mnie odprowadzić.

- Jasne, stary. – Uśmiechnął się delikatnie Ron, pożerając kolejnego tosta.


	3. Rozdział 2

**Rozdział 2**

„_To, co czasem wydaje się nam tragedią, dla innych może być codziennością."_

Kiedy zjedli śniadanie, a rudowłosy przyniósł z góry ich torby, ruszyli na zajęcia. Trudno było Harry'emu iść korytarzami, gdy jedyne co czuł, to ręka Rona zaciskająca się na jego palcach. Wczoraj mógł widzieć wszystko, a dzisiaj otaczała go ciemność. Nie myślał, że to może być takie okropne, ale było. Czuł się, jakby podążał w czerń i zaraz mógł się przewrócić, coś złamać, wpaść na kogoś. Szedł jednak, ponieważ wiedział, że Dumbledore nie pozwoliłby mu pójść na zajęcia, gdyby to nie było właściwe. Pokręcił głową, a Ron oznajmił mu, że już dotarli pod klasę, gdzie miały odbyć się eliksiry. Przeszedł go gwałtowny dreszcz na myśl, że zaraz spotka Snape'a, z którym od początku nie był w najlepszych stosunkach. Jego przyjaciel pociągnął go gwałtownie za rękę i otworzył drzwi. Potter zdecydowanie nie chciał tam wchodzić. Strach zżerał go od środka, czuł się niemal tak, jak przed spotkaniem Voldemorta. Nie miał jednak zbyt dużo czasu na przemyślenia, bo Ron wciągnął go do klasy. Otworzył oczy, żeby sprawiać chociaż pozory tego, iż widzi. Nie chciał, żeby wszyscy wiedzieli o tym, że sławny Harry Potter stracił wzrok. Już widział oczyma wyobraźni te złośliwe oczy Malfoya, który powiadamia o tym swojego ojca. Rita Skeeter obsmarowałaby go w Proroku Codziennym, a Ślizgoni nie daliby mu żyć. To byłoby straszne.

- Przepraszamy za spóźnienie – odrzekł Weasley drżącym głosem, ponieważ Snape wyglądał, jakby właśnie ktoś zaproponował mu użycie szamponu. Jego twarz była pokryta rumieńcem, a chęć mordu kryła się w czarnych, teraz rozwścieczonych oczach.

- Siadać! – krzyknął, a Harry wzdrygnął się lekko na ten podniesiony ton. Bez sprzeciwu poszedł za Ronem, nie puszczając jego ręki. Już słyszał szepty Ślizgonów, ale chyba żaden z nich nie chciał się odzywać z powodu humoru nauczyciela. Kiedy dwójka Gryfonów zajęła swoje miejsce obok Hermiony, Snape zaczął kontynuować lekcję. Harry próbował się skupić na tym, co mówi jego znienawidzony nauczyciel, ale cały czas nasłuchiwał, czy ktoś przypadkiem nie rozmawia o tym, że wszedł z Ronem za rękę. Zamrugał kilka razy, słysząc, że Snape kazał coś zanotować. Zaczął panikować, nie wiedział, jak ma to zrobić. Przecież nie widział, gdzie jest pergamin ani kałamarz. Schował twarz w dłoniach. Czarny nietoperz podszedł do ich ławki i wlepił w niego swoje złe spojrzenie.

- Potter, ty dzisiaj nie piszesz ani nie robisz eliksiru. Jeszcze mi coś rozwalisz, ale nie myśl, że to potrwa wiecznie. Gdy tylko Dumbledore coś wymyśli, nie będziesz się obijać na moich lekcjach. Zrozumiano? – powiedział tonem wskazującym na to, że nie był zadowolony z takiego obrotu spraw.

- Oczywiście, profesorze – odpowiedział, unosząc lekko głowę, nie będąc pewnym, po której stronie stoi nauczyciel. Westchnął cicho, gdy usłyszał, że Snape odchodzi powoli od ich stolika. Kiedy po chwili, wszyscy kroili składniki do jakiegoś eliksiru, Harry siedział spokojnie oparty o ścianę, mając otwarte oczy i zatrzymując je na jednym punkcie. Hermiona i Ron szeptali coś między sobą, ale tak naprawdę nie chciało mu się ich słuchać. Rozmyślał o tym, czy jest jakieś zaklęcie, eliksir lub jakikolwiek sposób na to, by przywrócić mu wzrok. Miał nadzieję, że stanie się tak, jak powiedział Snape, że Dumbledore coś wymyśli. Przecież był najsilniejszym czarodziejem, musiał mieć jakiś pomysł.

- Harry – szepnęła Hermiona w jego stronę, dziwnym głosem, jakby się obawiała, że chłopiec zaraz się rozpłacze. – Przenieś wzrok gdzieś indziej. Od piętnastu minut wpatrujesz się w Malfoya, a Pansy ma minę, jakby chciała cię zabić.

Słysząc to, Harry szybko popatrzył bardziej w lewo, mając nadzieję, że teraz nie świdruje nikogo wzrokiem. Chciał, by ta lekcja już się skończyła, ale ona ciągnęła się nieubłaganie. Gdy usłyszał dzwonek, czuł się jak w niebie. Ktoś pociągnął go za rękę i tym razem to nie był Ron. Ta dłoń była zbyt delikatna, to na pewno Hermiona. Weasley na pewno jej wszystko powiedział. Wyprowadziła go z klasy, ruszając na błonia, ponieważ mieli mieć Opiekę nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami. Co chwilę potykał się i parę razy na kogoś wpadł, mrucząc ciche przeprosiny. Po paru zakrętach i schodach, wreszcie wypadli na świeże powietrze. Harry zamknął oczy, rozkoszując się przyjemnym wiatrem. Chociaż był październik, nie było aż tak zimno, żeby zakładać płaszcze. Prowadzony przez swoją przyjaciółkę, dotarł do chatki Hagrida. Po drodze nie obyłoby się bez wywrotek, gdyby Ron nie szedł obok nich i nie pilnował, aby Potter nie upadł. Na błoniach czekało już wielu Gryfonów oraz Ślizgonów. Kolejna lekcja w towarzystwie Malfoya i jego bandy nie uśmiechała im się za bardzo, ale nie mieli wyboru.

- Witajcie! – powiedział Hagrid, uśmiechając się w kierunku trójki Gryfonów.

Kiedy wszyscy już przybyli, a Harry cały czas trzymał Hermionę za rękę, gajowy rozpoczął lekcję. Znowu mieli poznać jakieś obrzydliwe stworzenia, ale Potter nie za bardzo skupiał się na tym, co mówił nauczyciel. Zamknął oczy i spuścił głowę, mając nadzieję, że tym razem obejdzie się bez zaczepek ludzi z domu węża. Niestety tak się nie stało, już po paru sekundach usłyszał złośliwy głos Malfoya i gburowaty śmiech Crabbe'a i Goyle'a.

- Nasz kochany Wybraniec chodzi ze szlamą? Nie wiedzieliśmy, Potter, że upadłeś aż tak nisko – zaśmiał się blondynek. – Chyba nawet ci się to nie podoba, bo stoisz z opuszczoną głową. Już myślałem, że to Weasley będzie chodził z tą kupą brzydoty, a jednak się pomyliłem. – Wybuchli śmiechem, a Pansy uwiesiła się na ramieniu Malfoya, uśmiechając się równie złośliwie, co on.

- Zamknij się, Malfoy i lepiej popatrz z kim ty chodzisz, bo Parkinson wygląda, jak mops. Nie wiedziałam, że tak fajnie jest całować się z psem. Może nam opowiesz? – odgryzła się Hermiona, patrząc prosto w jego oczy i powstrzymując Rona jedną ręką, ponieważ jego twarz przybrała taki sam odcień, jak jego włosy, a dłonie zaciskał w pięści. Malfoy automatycznie odepchnął od siebie Pansy.

- Nie chodzę z Parkinson, zrozumiano? – powiedział groźnym tonem, chociaż i tak wiedział, że to na nich nie działa.

- Jak to nie chodzisz? Myślałam, że mnie kochasz, Draco! – wrzasnęła Pansy, zbliżając się do Malfoya i znowu uwieszając się na jego ramieniu.

- Spadaj ode mnie – powiedział z obrzydzeniem, cofając się do tyłu.

Harry zaczął się śmiać, a Hermiona i Ron szybko do niego dołączyli. Hagrid przerwał te wybryki, ale również uśmiechał się lekko, powstrzymując się od tego, żeby nie wybuchnąć śmiechem. Po chwili nauczyciel wytłumaczył im, co mają robić, a Harry'ego odciągnął na bok, żeby z nim krótko porozmawiać. Hermiona puściła rękę Pottera, a on nie mając czego się chwycić, czuł się jak w potrzasku. Na szczęście Hagrid pociągnął go za ramię i postawił obok siebie.

- W porząsiu, Harry? – zapytał lekkim tonem. – Słyszałem, co ci się stało. To musi być okropne, prawda? – Gajowy nie chciał go urazić.

- Tak, Hagrid, ale wiesz – przerwał na chwilę – wolałbym o tym nie rozmawiać.

- Tak, rozumiem. W razie czego wiesz, gdzie mnie szukać. Pomogę ci w każdej sytuacji – zapewniał go, a Harry to doceniał. Był pewny, że nie da sobie rady, a tymczasem pomagali mu przyjaciele i zaoferował się Hagrid. Właśnie w takich momentach dostrzegał, że ma komu ufać.

Lekcja zleciała dosyć szybko, więc wrócili do zamku na Obronę przed Czarną Magią. Harry nie wiedział, po co w ogóle poszedł na zajęcia. Przecież i tak na eliksirach nie mógł pociąć składników, a na Opiece nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami tylko stał i czekał, ponieważ wolał nie dotykać tych stworzeń. Nie widział ich, więc skąd mógł wiedzieć, czy mają jakieś kły lub coś, co mogłoby zagrozić jego bezpieczeństwu? Na Obronie przed Czarną Magią, którą nadal prowadził Szaloonoki Moody, uczyli się nowego zaklęcia, więc Hermiona pomagała mu z ruchami, które musieli wykonać. Na tej lekcji nie było aż tak źle.

Nadeszła pora lunchu, więc znaleźli się w wielkiej sali. Usiadł obok Rona, który zajął się nakładaniem na jego talerz ziemniaków, pieczeni i smacznie wyglądającej sałatki. Musiało to dość dziwnie wyglądać, jakby Harry był zbyt dumny, żeby samemu nałożyć sobie cokolwiek. Słyszał ciche szepty, a Hermiona powiedziała mu, że wszyscy się na nich gapią. Śmiech Ślizgonów rozszedł się po całym pomieszczeniu, gdy Potter zaczął jeść. Najwidoczniej Malfoy znowu rzucił jakiś głupi żart. Wredna, podła fretka.

Po skończonym posiłku, Dumbledore wstał i parę razy uderzył widelcem w kieliszek. Wszyscy oprócz Harry'ego przenieśli na niego swój wzrok. Czuł się inaczej i nie było mu dobrze z tym, że wszyscy widzą coś, czego on nigdy więcej nie będzie mógł dostrzec. Dyrektor odchrząknął i zaczął mówić.

- Chciałbym tylko powiedzieć, żebyście uważali na Harry'ego Pottera. – Jego głos był donośny, a chłopiec z blizną zaczął się modlić, żeby Dumbledore nie powiedział przypadkiem przy całej szkole o tym, co się stało dzisiejszej nocy. – Nie czuje się on ostatnio najlepiej, więc miło by było, gdybyście go nie zaczepiali. Swoje słowa szczególnie kieruję ku Ślizgonom i panu Malfoyowi. – Uczniowie z domu węża zaczęli buczeć, a Draco spojrzał mściwie na Pottera, który w tej chwili wpatrywał się w swój pusty już talerz.

- Chyba sobie pan kpi! – zawołał Zabini, siedzący obok Malfoya. W wielkiej sali wybuchła wrzawa. Ślizgoni zaczęli głośno rzucać obelgi w kierunku stołu Gryffindoru, a tamci, słysząc to, podnieśli się i nie byli próżni. Również zaczęli wydzierać się na całe gardło.

- Spokój! Spokój! – krzyknął Dumbledore, a stojący uczniowie popatrzyli na niego, dopiero teraz zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że w pomieszczeniu znajdują się wszyscy nauczyciele. Harry nie wstał ani nie odezwał się słowem, ściskał tylko rękę Hermiony pod stołem. Wiedział, że tak będzie. Ślizgoni to wredne gady i z pewnością nie stałoby się tak, jakby chciał on i dyrektor. – Proszę usiąść – powiedział spokojnie, a Gryfoni i Ślizgoni, a także niektórzy Puchoni oraz Krukoni, zajęli z powrotem swoje miejsca. – Będzie tak, jak powiedziałem i nie ma żadnego ale. Macie szanować siebie nawzajem i uważać na Pottera. To wszystko, jeśli ktoś nie będzie stosował się do tego, zapraszam na szlaban do profesora Snape'a. Udajcie się na lekcje – zakończył.

Harry, Ron i Hermiona zaczekali aż wszyscy opuścili wielką salę i wyszli zaraz po nich. Nie chcieli przeciskać się przez ten wielki tłum. Harry mógłby się przewrócić, a tego by sobie nie życzyli.

Zajęcia dłużyły się strasznie, ponieważ Potter nic na nich nie robił. Siedział i tylko czekał na ich koniec. Nie widział sensu przychodzenia na nie. Miał nadzieję, że kiedy Dumbledore odwiedzi go tego wieczoru, to pozwoli mu na zostanie w dormitorium, aż do momentu wymyślenia jakiegoś sposobu na odzyskanie wzroku. Chociaż Hermiona oznajmiła mu, że we wszystkich książkach, które czytała nie było takiego przypadku w świecie czarodziejów, cały czas wierzył, że może uda się coś poradzić na jego ślepotę. To był dopiero pierwszy dzień, a Harry miał już wszystkiego dość. Życie bez wzroku to okropne utrapienie. Miał także nadzieję, że dyrektor poradzi coś i nie będzie cały czas chodził z Ronem lub Hermioną za rękę. To było uciążliwe, a dla przyjaciół niezręczne.

Po zjedzonej kolacji, razem z Ronem wrócił do dormitorium. Usiadł na swoim łóżku, słysząc, że chłopcy wypytują Weasleya, co mu jest. Na szczęście rudowłosy nie powiedział nikomu. Harry wstydził się swojej ślepoty, czuł się gorszy od innych. Oni nawet nie wiedzieli, jaki mają skarb. Nie minęła chwila, kiedy ktoś zapukał do drzwi. Usłyszał kroki i Dumbledore wszedł do środka. Poprosił chłopców, aby wyszli na minutę. Chciał porozmawiać z Harrym sam na sam.

- Harry, jak minął ci dzień? Poradziłeś sobie? – zapytał pogodnie i spojrzał na niego.

- Tak, ale było koszmarnie. Praktycznie nic nie robiłem. Czy to chodzenie na lekcje w moim stanie jest potrzebne? – powiedział, mając nadzieję, że dyrektor zaprzeczy. – Poza tym, cały czas chodziłem albo z Ronem, albo z Hermioną za rękę. Teraz wszyscy myślą, że ona jest moją dziewczyną. Nie ma jakiegoś innego sposobu?

- Myślę, że to jest potrzebne. Musisz się czegoś nauczyć. A na to, żebyś mógł się samodzielnie poruszać, nic nie poradzę. Na razie musisz chodzić ze swoimi przyjaciółmi. Myślę, że do jutra wieczora coś wpadnie mi do głowy. – Przerwał na chwilę, wpatrując się w ścianę. - Harry, po tym co stało się dzisiaj w wielkiej sali, wpadłem na pewien pomysł – zaczął Dumbledore. Chłopiec z blizną nabrał powietrza. Czyli dyrektor jednak coś wymyślił.

- Tak? – spytał zaciekawiony Potter. – Jaki?

- Nie wiem, czy to ci się spodoba, ale to jedyne rozsądne wyjście – mruknął, a Harry zaniepokoił się lekko. - Aby zacieśnić więzy pomiędzy Gryfonami, a Ślizgonami, będziecie musieli razem odrabiać lekcje. Jutro, na śniadaniu połączymy was w pary.

- Co? – zapytał Harry zdziwiony. Chciał, żeby Dumbledore wymyślił coś na jego ślepotę, a nie na to, żeby dwa domy zażegnały ze sobą konflikty. Nie tego oczekiwał.

- Dokładnie to, co słyszałeś.


	4. Rozdział 3

**Rozdział 3**

„_Wolałbym raczej stracić najlepszego przyjaciela niż najgorszego wroga. By mieć przyjaciół, wystarczy tylko być dobrodusznym, ale gdy człowiek nie ma żadnego wroga, to musi tkwić w nim coś nikczemnego."_

Potter był troszkę zdziwiony zachowaniem Dumbledore'a. Przecież dobrze wiedział, że Gryffindor i Slytherin nigdy by się nie dogadali.

- Chyba coś się panu pomyliło. Moim zdaniem to normalne, co wydarzyło się dzisiaj w wielkiej sali. Dobrze pan wie, że my nie dogadujemy się ze Ślizgonami i nawet te odrabianie lekcji niczego nie zmieni – odparł Harry, wyrażając swoje zdanie.

- Zobaczymy, czy coś zmieni. Nie możesz tego oceniać tak pochopnie, Harry. Zobaczysz, że oni wcale nie są tacy źli – powiedział dyrektor, starając się uciąć temat. – Muszę już iść. Mam nadzieję, że poradzisz sobie rano. Mam już pomysł, jak poradzić sobie z twoim poruszaniem wśród uczniów. Nie martw się, to z pewnością nie będzie laska inwalidzka, którą mogłeś zauważyć u mugoli.

Harry przypomniał sobie o tym, że kiedy mieszkał jeszcze na Privet Drive, widział pewnego pana przechodzącego ulicą. Miał na twarzy okulary przeciwsłoneczne mimo, że słońce nie świeciło zbyt mocno. W prawej dłoni trzymał dziwną czarno-czerwoną laskę i zastanawiał się, do czego jest mu potrzebna. Dopiero później, kiedy wuj Vernon warknął do niego, żeby nie gapił się tak na tego niewidomego, zrozumiał, że ten człowiek nie nosi okularów bezpodstawnie. Zrobiło mu się w tamtej chwili żal mężczyzny. Dopiero teraz wiedział, że niewidomy rzeczywiście miał okropne życie.

Jego przemyślania przerwało głośne trzaśnięcie drzwi, oznaczające, że Dumbledore właśnie opuścił sypialnie chłopców. Nie minęły dwie sekundy, kiedy do pokoju wpadł Ron i spojrzał na Harry'ego, a następnie popędził go, żeby opowiedział mu o całym spotkaniu z dyrektorem. Wybraniec westchnął i zaczął opowiadać mu o wszystkim, tak jak miał w zwyczaju, gdy jeszcze wiedział, że porady przyjaciela mogły przynieść mu nadzieję na to, że sobie poradzi w każdej sytuacji. Weasley był naprawdę oburzony decyzją Dumbledore'a. Zrobił się czerwony i zaczął krzyczeć, a Harry musiał go uspokajać. Mówienie o tym Ronowi zdecydowanie nie było dobrym posunięciem.

Potter, gdy kładł się spać, był bardzo zmęczony. Chciał, żeby na drugi dzień obudził się i z powrotem mógł zobaczyć świat. Wiedział, że tak się nie stanie, ale mimo wszystko próbował sobie przypomnieć wszystko sprzed paru dni. Nawet głupiego Malfoya. Już wolałby oglądać go przez cały dzień, niż stracić wzrok. Przypomniał sobie te malutkie iskierki w oczach Hermiony, gdy tłumaczyła im coś dla niej fascynującego. Jak uśmiechała się, gdy udało mu się złapać złotego znicza, albo gdy zobaczyli się w którymś roku po przerwie świątecznej. Przed jego oczami pojawił się szczęśliwy Ron, kiedy wreszcie udało mu się obronić nadlatującego kafla. Pamiętał, jak radował się razem z nimi. Teraz nie mógł nawet dostrzec śladu niepokoju w twarzy przyjaciela. Nie wiedział, jak ma być z powrotem wesoły, kiedy w życiu ciągle spotykało go cierpienie i nieszczęście. Rozmyślając tak, nawet nie zauważył, że zasnął.

Nazajutrz, Weasley obudził Harry'ego z samego rana, żeby zdążyli się ubrać. Z przypadłością Pottera zajmowało im to trochę więcej czasu. Oczywiście poprzedniego dnia, chłopiec z blizną był w szoku i nie umiał ogarnąć tego wszystkiego, ale teraz już lepiej sobie radził. Sam ubrał sobie spodnie, chociaż z koszulą nadal pomagał mu Ron. Nie widział, czy dobrze zapina guziki, więc Weasley nie chcąc przedłużać, sam się tym zajął. Zeszli na dół, a kilkoro uczniów, nadal siedzących w pokoju wspólnym dziwnym wzrokiem przypatrywało się im poczynaniom. Tam czekała już na nich Hermiona i rozglądając się wokoło, chwyciła Harry'ego za rękę i poprowadziła do dziury pod portretem, aby wydostać się na korytarz.

Wybraniec próbował iść z otwartymi oczyma i mrugając kilka razy, by inni niczego się nie domyślili, jednak wiedział, że długo to potrwać nie może. Na pewno wszyscy zobaczyli już, że nie mruga za często i na dodatek chodzi z Hermioną za rękę. Poza tym nic nie robił na lekcjach, to już kolejny objaw. Był pewny, że już niedługo ktoś zacznie na niego dziwnie patrzeć i chociaż raz cieszył się, że był niewidomy – przynajmniej nie mógł tego widzieć. Obawiał się także trochę śniadania, po tym, co powiedział mu Dumbledore. Nie chciał być w parze z kimś nieprzyjemnym, takim jak Pansy, Draco, czy chociażby Zabini. Ten ktoś przecież musiał dowiedzieć się o tym, że jest niewidomy, a gdyby to był ktoś z tych osób lub najbliższego otoczenia Malfoya, w tempie ekspresowym ta wiadomość obiegłaby Hogwart.

Ron szepnął cicho, że już są w wielkiej sali, ale to nie było potrzebne. Harry poczuł, że powietrze tu jest bardziej lekkie i mniej przytłaczające, a po chwili usłyszał rozmowy ludzi tam przebywających. Potter sztywno podszedł do swojego stołu, mocniej zaciskając dłoń Granger. Usiadł na swoim krześle, pytając Rona, czy Malfoy i inni Ślizgoni siedzą już przy stole. Gdy usłyszał potwierdzenie, przeszedł go gwałtowny dreszcz, a on zaczął się modlić o to, by tylko nie został połączony z tą wredną fretką. Nie chciał odrabiać z nim lekcji i był pewien, że nic by z tego nie wyszło, bo ich kłótnie nigdy nie sięgałyby zenitu. Pokręcił głową i zaczął jeść to, co nałożyła mu tym razem jego przyjaciółka. Tost smakował niebywale dobrze, ale on nie potrafił się tym pocieszyć. Wiedział, że gdy tylko wszyscy zjedzą posiłek nastąpi ten moment, który chciał, żeby nigdy nie miał miejsca.

Po piętnastu minutach, które dłużyły się w nieskończoność Dumbledore wstał i tak, jak na wczorajszym lunchu uderzył kilka razy widelcem w kieliszek. Na sali zaległa cisza i wszyscy skierowali na niego swój wzrok. Harry przekręcił tylko lekko głowę, starając się uważnie słuchać.

- Moi drodzy! Po wczorajszym, że się tak wyrażę, obiadowym wybryku, ja wraz z kadrą nauczycielską wpadliśmy na pewien pomysł – odrzekł głośno i przejechał swymi niebieskimi oczyma po uczniach. – Dotyczy on głównie Gryfonów i Ślizgonów, więc dwa pozostałe domy nie muszą się obawiać. – W tym momencie ludzie siedzący przy stole Gryffindoru popatrzyli na siebie pytająco, wysoko unosząc brwi. – Nie spodoba się to wam, ale niestety jesteśmy do tego zmuszeni. Wasze zachowanie względem siebie było dotychczas karygodne i czas to zmienić – odparł i pomachał jakąś kartką papieru, którą trzymał w prawej dłoni. – To lista uczniów połączonych w pary. Jeden uczeń z Gryffindoru, drugi ze Slytherinu. Będziecie razem odrabiać wszystkie zadania domowe. – Gdy uczniowie usłyszeli to, spojrzeli na siebie przerażeni, a jednocześnie zdziwieni. Nigdy nie pomyśleliby, że przydarzy im się coś takiego. Nawet Ślizgoni byli zaskoczeni, chociaż Malfoy ciskał gromy w kierunku Pottera i Weasleya, a Pansy mierzyła wzrokiem Granger, jakby obawiając się, że to właśnie z nią trafi do pary.

- Teraz odczytam tę listę. Proszę, aby ci, którzy zostaną już wyczytani przeszli na prawą stronę i stanęli obok swojego partnera. Tylko bez przepychanek. – Dumbledore popatrzył na uczniów, a potem przeniósł swój wzrok na kartkę papieru i zaczął odczytywać. Ci, którzy usłyszeli swoje imię i nazwisko przechodzili na prawą stronę i stawało obok swojego partnera od odrabiania zadań. Wszyscy byli źli i patrzyli na siebie spod byka.

Harry coraz bardziej się denerwował. Czekał, kiedy usłyszy swoje nazwisko, ale ono nie nadchodziło. Serce właśnie podchodziło mu do gardła.

- Hermiona Granger – powiedział Dumbledore, a dziewczyna podskoczyła na swoim miejscu, rozglądając się po sali w obawie, że trafi na kogoś nieprzyjemnego – i Blaise Zabini.

Kiedy Hermiona usłyszała z kim ma być w parze, spojrzała z przerażeniem w oczach najpierw na dyrektora, a potem na Ślizgona. Uśmiechał się złośliwie, wstając od swojego stołu. Ron ścisnął jej nadgarstek i zrobił się cały czerwony ze złości. Rzucił tylko krótkie „uważaj na siebie" i pozwolił, żeby podążyła w kierunku ciemnoskórego. Widział, jak Zabini powiedział w jej kierunku, że jest szlamą, a ona zaczerwieniła się lekko, nie odpowiadając na jego zaczepki.

Po chwili został wywołany Ron, którego partnerem miał być Crabbe. Jęknął cicho i podążył tą samą drogą, co Hermiona. Harry wystraszył się lekko, że zostanie wywołany, a nie będzie mógł nawet podejść do tej osoby. Pokręcił głową i skupił się z powrotem na słowach Dumbledore'a. Miał wrażenie, że to ciągnie się już za długo i został sam na końcu, ponieważ nie słyszał już rozmów w tej części pomieszczenia.

- I ostatnie dwie osoby – odparł dyrektor. – Pan Harry Potter i panna Pansy Parkinson.

Chłopiec z blizną poczuł, że coś spada mu w dół brzucha i powoduje wielki ucisk. W tamtym momencie zdał sobie sprawę, że nie ma odwrotu – cała szkoła musi się dowiedzieć o jego wielkiej stracie. Pansy była największą plotkarą w Hogwarcie i nie zdziwiłby się nawet, gdyby to ona dostarczała pomysły samej Ricie Skeeter.

- Dziękuję, to już wszystko. Proszę pannę Parkinson o dołączenie do pana Pottera i zaczekanie, aż wszyscy opuszczą salę, muszę z wami porozmawiać. Resztę zapraszam na zajęcia – powiedział, a wszyscy, zerwali się i ruszyli do drzwi. Najwyraźniej mieli dość swojego towarzystwa po półgodzinnym śniadaniu. Potter nie miał pojęcia, jak wytrzymają ze sobą, kiedy mieli tyle zadań domowych i musieli poświecić co najmniej dwie godziny, żeby je wszystkie odrobić.

Siedział nadal na tym samym krześle, gdy poczuł podmuch powietrza, ponieważ Pansy najprawdopodobniej zajęła miejsce obok niego. Kiedy rozmowy reszty się oddaliły, Dumbledore usiadł naprzeciwko Harry'ego i Parkinson, położył ręce na stole i wpatrzył się w nich niebieskimi oczyma, które nieraz mogły przeszywać, jednak teraz były przyjazne.

- Moi drodzy, dobrze wiem, że się nie lubcie – odrzekł, kiedy żadne z nich się nie odezwało. Pansy siedziała z założonymi rękoma, odsuwając się jak najdalej od Pottera. Wpatrzyła się w sufit z obrażonym wyrazem twarzy, jednocześnie wystukując stopą tylko sobie znany rytm. – Zaradzimy temu. Panno Parkinson, zanim powiem pani o przypadłości Harry'ego – przeniósł na niego wzrok, jakby oceniając, czy nie będzie zły, kiedy wyjawi wrogu jego małą tajemnicę, której i tak wszyscy się już domyślali – musi pani przyrzec, że nie wyjawi jej pani nikomu. Inaczej będzie pani ukarana.

- Nie prosiłam się o to, żeby być z nim w parze, więc nie mogę tego powiedzieć – mruknęła zdenerwowana i przeniosła wzrok na dyrektora. Zacisnęła mocniej dłonie na swoich ramionach, starając się nie wybuchnąć niepohamowaną złością.

- Proszę nie żartować. W tej chwili ma pani to przyrzec – odpowiedział stanowczo Dumbledore. Kiedy Pansy spojrzała w jego oczy, wiedziała, że nie żartuje. Szybko wydukała ciche przeprosiny.

- Dobrze, przyrzekam, że nikomu nie powiem – rzekła dość cicho, myśląc tylko o tym, żeby znaleźć się na lekcji i móc przymilić się do Dracona.

- Inaczej czeka panią sroga kara, więc proszę to potraktować bardzo poważnie. Rozumie to pani? – zapytał, a gdy potwierdziła, przeniósł wzrok na Harry'ego, który teraz w środku czuł, że się zaraz rozpadnie. Miał świadomość, że Parkinson nie dotrzyma danej obietnicy. Należała w końcu do domu węża.

Pansy za to była zżerana od środka przez ciekawość. Na korytarzach mieli uważać na Pottera, nic nie robił na zajęciach, chodził za rękę z Hermioną, a ona dobrze wiedziała, że tak naprawdę Granger nie jest jego dziewczyną. Teraz miała dowiedzieć się wszystkiego, tylko ona.

- Harry jest niewidomy – odrzekł nagle Dumbledore bez skrupułów.

Czarnowłosy nabrał głośno powietrza, bo nie spodziewał się, że dyrektor powie to tak dobitnie. Zamrugał kilka razy i wyczuł, że Pansy spina się na swoim krześle. Chciał teraz zapaść się pod ziemię i nie wyłaniać się stamtąd dopóki nie odzyska wzroku.

- Niewidomy? – zapytała Parkinson, przenosząc spojrzenie na Pottera i czując wzrastające zainteresowania. Teraz wszystko się zgadzało. – O Boże, niech tylko powiem o tym Draconowi – pisnęła cicho, zakrywając usta dłonią i patrząc z przerażeniem na dyrektora. Zdeydowanie nie chciała tego mówić. Dumbledore spojrzał na nią karcąco.

- Dopiero, co pani przyrzekła. Mimo wszystko wiemy, że i tak połowa szkoły już o tym wie lub przynajmniej się domyśla, ale to nie jest oficjalna informacja i nie chcemy, żeby taka była, więc byłoby miło, gdyby pani trzymała język za zębami – odrzekł, a Pansy pokiwała energicznie głową, bojąc się tego, co mogłoby się stać, gdyby zaprzeczyła.

Harry nie powiedział nic przez całe spotkanie, czekając kiedy będzie mógł wrócić na zajęcia i znowu nic nie robić. Bał się trochę spotkania z Pansy sam na sam dzisiejszego popołudnia i wiedział, że teraz, kiedy wiedziała, mogła robić sobie z niego przykre żarty.

– Proszę odprowadzić pana Pottera na lekcje i przyjść po niego, gdy zajęcia się zakończą. Razem będziecie odrabiać zadania, a tym samym musicie się trochę poznać.

Chłopiec z blizną westchnął i podniósł się ze swojego miejsca, a skurcz w brzuchu nadal nie dawał mu spokoju. Najzwyczajniej w świecie się bał.

- Chodź, Potter – warknęła Pansy i pociągnęła go za rękaw szaty tak, że o mało by się przewrócił. – Ty łamago! – Popatrzyła na niego z odrazą. – Chodź – powtórzyła, a on podążył za nią, nie mając innego wyjścia, podczas gdy ona nadal ciągnęła go jak psa. Potter był zdziwiony tym, że Dumbledore, który znajdował się w sali nie zareagował na jej zachowanie.

* * *

_Postanowiłam, że odpiszę tutaj na te komentarze. Dziękuję serdecznie za nie wszystkie i za rady, bo one rzeczywiście pomagają. Wiem, co zmienić, a co nie. Niektórzy z Was dziwili się, jaki charakter ma Dumbledore, ale właśni taki ma być, zupełnie inny niż w książce. Co do Hermiony, która nie szuka niczego w bibliotece, to miałam zamiar to zrobić dopiero w przyszłych rozdziałach. Na połączenie Dracona i Harry'ego będziecie musieli trochę poczekać, ponieważ nie lubię, gdy to się zbyt szybko rozwija. Jednego dnia się nienawidzą, a drugiego kochają. Zdecydowanie tutaj tak nie będzie. Najpierw Harry musi poradzić sobie ze ślepotą. Zachęcam do wyrażenia swojej opinii! _


	5. Rozdział 4

**Rozdział 4**

„_... I aż serce prosi o chwile oddechu od rzeczywistości, w której tyle zanieczyszczonych uczuć i emocji."_

- Mogłabyś mnie tak nie szarpać? – zapytał ze złością Harry, gdy Parkinson po raz kolejny tak go pociągnęła, że potknął się o następny stopień schodów i upadł. – To, że jestem niewidomy nie oznacza, że możesz ze mną robić, co chcesz.

- To, że jesteś niewidomy właśnie to oznacza – powiedziała Pansy, a w jej głosie można było usłyszeć szyderczą nutę. – Naprawdę nie mogę uwierzyć, iż głupiutki Potter stracił wzrok. – Zaśmiała się, jakby to było najlepszym żartem.

Harry wiedział, że Ślizgoni byli czasem bezduszni, a to że wyśmiewni, to na pewno, ale nie sądził, że aż tak bardzo. Przełknął ślinę i zamrugał parę razy oczyma. Nie minęło nawet pięć minut, a on już miał jej dosyć. Tego właśnie się obawiał, iż go wyśmieją. Nie miał pojęcia, jak wytrzyma z nią cały wieczór podczas odrabiania lekcji. Nigdy jakoś specjalnie nie przejmował się opinią ludzi z domu węża, ale to, co przed chwilą powiedziała do niego Pansy, sprawiło, że zrobiło mu się przykro. Pokręcił głową, kiedy poczuł, że pod jego powiekami zbierają się łzy. Przecież pokonał Voldemorta w pierwszej klasie, a dwa lata temu wygrał Turniej Trójmagiczny. Jak mógł się rozklejać, kiedy jakaś dziewczyna skierowała do niego niemiłe słowa? Przecież nie była mu bliską osobą. Sam siebie nie rozumiał, kiedy przytrzymywał łzy pod powiekami, próbując zatrzymać płacz.

- Po prostu mnie zaprowadź i koniec – warknął, wspinając się dalej po schodach.

Dotarli do sali od eliksirów i Pansy wepchnęła go do środka. Tarmosząc jego szatę, posadziła go na miejscu i wytarła ręce w spódniczkę, jakby był jakąś zarazą. Usiadła na swoim krześle obok Dracona i spojrzała na niego, wskazując na Pottera z obrzydzeniem, najwyraźniej chcąc mu coś przekazać. Malfoy nie powiedział nic, tylko zwrócił swój wzrok na Harry'ego, jednak w jego spojrzeniu nie było tej samej nuty, co w Pansy. Jego oczy błyszczały, a to oznaczało, że coś go ciekawiło. Przechylił lekko głowę, gdy Potter wziął do ręki pióro i zaczął jeździć po nim palcem, czując jak źdźbła wyginają się w różne strony. Po chwili jednak zrezygnował i z westchnięciem zaczął słuchać Snape'a, który dzisiaj wydawał się nadzwyczaj spokojny.

Harry nawet nie zauważył, kiedy lekcje zleciały. Był zbyt zajęty rozmyślaniem o późniejszych zajęciach. Kiedy skończyła się ostatnia godzina zielarstwa, Hermiona pociągnęła go do zamku, a Ron wlókł się gdzieś za nimi.

- Harry, byłam w bibliotece – powiedziała z zapałem brązowowłosa, gdy zmierzali właśnie do Wielkiej Sali.

- A gdzie indziej mogłabyś pójść? – zapytał zgryźliwie Ron, zrównując się z nimi. – Całymi dniami przesiadujesz w tej bibliotece, a na nas już nie masz czasu – powiedział z wyrzutem, trzymając ręce w kieszeniach i patrząc gdzieś w bok. – Ale nie, oczywiście, nie martw się, nam to w ogóle nie przeszkadza. Przecież my nie jesteśmy w ogóle ważni.

- Co ci jest, Ron? Coś ci nie pasuje? – odparła, wyraźnie się denerwując. – Z resztą, nieważne – westchnęła. – Nie mam zamiaru teraz poświęcać czasu na twoje fanaberie. Harry – spojrzała na niego – byłam w bibliotece…

- To już wiemy – wtrącił się Ron.

- Możesz mi nie przerywać?! – warknęła do rudowłosego. Zamknęła oczy i westchnęła po raz kolejny. – Byłam w bibliotece i chyba coś znalazłam, ale zupełnie nie wiem, jak to mogłoby zadziałać. Musimy pogadać z Dumbledore'em. Przeczytałam taką mugolską książkę o niewidomych i było tam o takich laskach, chociaż wątpię, żebyś chciał z czymś takim chodzić.

- Zdecydowanie nie – powiedział Harry, tym razem już bardzo zainteresowany tym, co mówiła Hermiona. – Wolałbym nie.

Nie chciał chodzić z czymś takim. Wiedział, że ci bardziej przebiegli Ślizgoni, jak Malfoy, od razu dopadliby się do książek i poszukali, co to jest. Nie miał wątpliwości, że prędzej czy później się dowiedzą, ale wolałby, żeby to było zdecydowanie później. Chociaż teraz, kiedy był w parze z Parkinson, zaczął się zastanawiać, czy to w ogóle ma sens. Przecież ona zaraz i tak rozpowie to wszystkim, więc po co szukać jakiegoś innego rozwiązania?

- Wiedziałam, że tak odpowiesz, więc poszukałam trochę głębiej. Znalazłam taką bransoletkę dla niewidzących. Kiedy masz ją na nadgarstku, a zbliżasz się do jakiegoś przedmiotu lub czegokolwiek, zaczyna wibrować. – Gdy Harry usłyszał o tym, w jego sercu urosła nadzieja, że może nie będzie musiał chodzić z czymś bardzo widocznym. – Tylko jest jedno ale. By bransoletka prawidłowo chodziła, nad szkołą trzeba by było zamontować anteny, które wysyłałyby do niej informacje o przeszkodzie.

- No i co w tym takiego, to idzie zrobić – powiedział Ron, kiwając głową i wchodząc do Wielkiej Sali.

- Tak, ale chyba zapomnieliście o tym, że elektronicznie urządzenia nie chodzą w Hogwarcie z powodu nadmiaru magii w powietrzu. Zastanawiałam się, czy można by było nałożyć na te narzędzia jakieś specjalne zaklęcia, które by je ochroniły. Szukałam naprawdę długo, ale nic nie znalazłam. Dlatego musimy porozmawiać z dyrektorem. Może on ma jakiś pomysł lub inne rozwiązanie – mruknęła Hermiona, a w jej głosie słychać było zawód, że nie dała rady sobie sama poradzić. Rozejrzała się po sali, dostrzegając kogoś wśród tłumu uczniów. – Muszę już iść. Zabini na mnie czeka. – Odwróciła się i podeszła szybkim krokiem do ciemnoskórego chłopca, który stał przy stole Ślizgonów i wwiercał w nią swój nachalny wzrok.

- Nie podoba mi się jakoś ten cały Zabini – powiedział ze złością Ron, patrząc jak dziewczyna odchodzi. - Czuję, że z tego nie wyniknie nic dobrego – odparł, a gdy Blaise podał jej dłoń i odsunął krzesło, aby usiadła, zrobił się czerwony i szybko odwrócił spojrzenie.

- Chodź, Potter. – Wysoki głos rozszedł się blisko nich, a Harry od razu rozpoznał, że to Pansy. Poczuł, że ciągnie go za szatę i prowadzi do stołu. Rzucił krótkie „cześć" do Rona. Głupio mu było z wiedzą, że jest tak traktowany i to w dodatku przez dziewczynę. Poza tym, wszyscy mogli to zobaczyć. Miał nadzieję, że nie czerwieni się za bardzo, kiedy Parknson rzuciła go na krzesło. Sam nie wiedział, dlaczego daje sobą tak pomiatać. Usiadł prosto i poczuł ruch powietrza obok siebie; właśnie Pansy zajęła miejsce obok niego.

- Dobra, Potter. Może ustalmy sobie małe zasady – warknęła. - Nie będziemy się przyjaźnić, rozumiesz? Nie będę dla ciebie miła. Poza tym, przez te dwie godziny, ja będę zajmować się sobą, a ty sobą. Nie będziemy sobie wchodzić w paradę. Zadania domowe już zleciłam młodszym z trzeciej klasy, więc możesz sobie tu posiedzieć i trochę poudawać, że nasza współpraca jakoś idzie. Zrozumiałeś?

- Yyy… Tak? – powiedział Harry, zaskoczony tym, co powiedziała Pansy.

- Dobrze, w takim razie porób coś pożytecznego. – Wzruszyła ramionami i wyciągnęła jakieś czarodziejskie pisemko dla nastolatek, położyła je na stole i zaczęła czytać.

Potter zaczął się denerwować. Chciał mieć dobrze odrobione zadania domowe, a nie był pewien, czy uczniowie z trzecich klas byli na tyle zdolni, żeby zrozumieć cokolwiek z tych poleceń. Po raz pierwszy tego dnia chciał przeciwstawić się Parkinson. Jego złość narastała coraz bardziej, kiedy słyszał, że kolejna kartka kredowego papieru została przerzucona, a Pansy była tak zaczytana, że nawet nie zdawała sobie sprawy z tego, co działo się z Harrym.

- Parkinson, zmieniłem zdanie. Jednak nie zgadzam się na te zasady – odparł pewnym głosem, zaciskając mocniej powieki. Usłyszał, jak gazeta ląduje na stole.

- Nie masz nic do gadania, Potter – odpowiedziała Pansy, zaciskając mocno zęby, przez co wyszło jej to troszkę niewyraźnie.

- Nie mam zamiaru siedzieć i w spokoju pozwalać ci mną pomiatać, rozumiesz? – W tej chwili poczuł się o wiele pewniej, niż przez te ostatnie parę dni. – To, że jestem niewidomy nie oznacza, że nie umiem posługiwać się różdżką. Mam ci przypomnieć, że to przeze mnie Voldemort przez tyle lat nie mógł mieć własnego ciała? Radzę ci dobrze, żebyś liczyła się z moim zdaniem.

Pansy zadrżała, gdy wypowiedział imię Czarnego Pana. Harry wiedział, że Parkinson właśnie tego się obawiała. Uśmiechnął się lekko, nie zdając sobie sprawy z tego, że wyglądał dość dziwnie z zaciśniętymi powiekami i dłońmi kurczowo trzymającymi blat. Chłopiec z blizną był pewien, że Pansy, gdyby tylko mogła, wstałaby i naskarżyła profesorowi Snape'owi.

- Nie wypowiadaj tego imienia! – krzyknęła, a parę osób siedzących dalej spojrzało na nich z otwartymi oczyma. Dziewczyna wzdrygnęła się i przygładziła grzywkę. – Co się gapicie?! Nie wasza sprawa! – Uczniowie odwrócili wzrok, a ona chwyciła w dłoń czasopismo. Usiadła prosto, poprawiając szatę.

- Dobrze, Potter – zaczęła, troszkę ciszej, żeby nie zwracać na siebie zbyt dużej uwagi. – Czego chcesz? Zaproponowałam dobry układ dla obu stron, więc nie rozumiem. Co ci nie pasuje? – powiedziała, widocznie przymuszając się, żeby w ogóle z nim rozmawiać, jednak to, co oznajmił jej przed chwilą, wywarło na niej duże wrażenie.

- Ja chciałbym… - zaciął się. Pokręcił głową i zmarszczył brwi. Czego on właściwie oczekiwał? – Ym… chciałbym mieć dobrze odrobione lekcje, a nie sądzę, żeby uczniowie z młodszych klas tak to zrobili. Dlatego może moglibyśmy je odrobić razem? – zapytał i skarcił się w myślach. Przecież Pansy nim pomiatała przez cały dzień, nienawidziła go, a na samym starcie zapewniła, że nie ma zamiaru się z nim przyjaźnić. Po co więc zadał pytanie, gdy znał odpowiedź? Poza tym, on sam nie pałał do niej sympatią. Myśl, że kolegowała się z Malfoyem przyprawiała go o dreszcze. Wiedział, że cokolwiek do niej powie, ona wszystko przedłuży Ślizgonom, a wtedy już niewiele trzeba do dokuczania i obelg kierowanych w jego kierunku.

- Że co? – oburzyła się Parkinson. – Dlaczego miałabym się na to zgodzić? Jesteś moim wrogiem i w dodatku niewidomym. Wiesz co to oznacza? Wiesz? – Zacisnęła mocno wargi i wpatrywała się w niego ze wzburzeniem w oczach. – Będę musiała wszystkie lekcje odrobić sama. Nie mam zamiaru robić tego za ciebie. Jesteś Gryfonem. Pieprzonym Gryfonem! My nie mamy ze sobą nic wspólnego.

Widząc, że Pansy otwiera usta, żeby jeszcze coś powiedzieć, Harry postanowił jej przerwać.

- Zamknij się! – warknął, zaciskając mocno szczęki i otwierając oczy. – Ty za to jesteś Ślizgonką. I tak, ja również mam ciebie dosyć i też chciałbym się w ogóle do ciebie nie odzywać. Nic na to nie poradzę, że Dumbledore musi wprowadzać takie zasady, żeby zażegnać konflikty pomiędzy domami. I wiesz co? Wcale mu się nie dziwię. To wszystko przez takie osoby jak ty! Gdybyś się tak nie zachowywała nikt nigdy nie wymyśliłby czegoś takiego. I co, myślisz, że jak sobie tu usiądziesz i każesz mi robić to, co chcesz, to będę cię słuchał? Bo co? Bo jesteś wielką panią? Tak naprawdę w ogóle nikogo nie obchodzisz. Nawet Malfoyowi już się znudziłaś. Sądzisz, że ktoś się tobą przejmuje? Nie, nikt nigdy nie zwraca na ciebie uwagi. Jesteś cieniem Dracona, a udajesz złą i pewną siebie tylko po to, żeby się mu przypodobać i nie wmówisz mi, że nie.

Harry poczuł, że uchodzi z niego cały gniew. W jego żyłach pulsowało coś na kształt złości, gdy wszystko z siebie wyrzucił. Wiedział, że to, co powiedział mogło ją urazić, ale zupełnie się tym teraz nie przejmował. Chciał tylko wreszcie się komuś przeciwstawić. Miał otwarte oczy, ale ciemność wokół niego w ogóle go nie uspokajała. Odetchnął cicho i puścił stół, następnie zaciskając dłonie w pięści na swoich kolanach.

Pansy wpatrywała się teraz w niego z łzami w oczach. Jej dolna warga lekko drżała. Wiedziała, że wszystko to było prawdą, ale nikt nigdy nie śmiał jej tego tak otwarcie powiedzieć.

- Nie masz prawa tak do mnie mówić – odparła cicho, spuszczając głowę, a jej głos lekko się załamał przy ostatnim słowie. – Ja… po prostu… - Nie wytrzymała, kiedy jedna łza spłynęła po jej policzku, chwiejąc się lekko na kości jej szczęki. – To… to wszystko nie tak. – Było jej okropnie przykro. Prawda szybko uderzyła w jej ego. Nigdy nie posądziłaby się o to, że będzie ją bolało, kiedy Potter wyrazi o niej swoje zdanie. Szczerze mówiąc, najbardziej było jej smutno z powodu Dracona. Dlaczego to wszystko musiało być prawdą? – Ja… pójdę już. – Zerwała się szybko z krzesła, zostawiając swoje pisemko na stole i pobiegła do wyjścia. Wszyscy rzucali na nią dziwne spojrzenia, kiedy dostrzegli strużki płynące po jej twarzy.

Harry już wiedział, że trochę przesadził. Sam nie mógł uwierzyć, że jednego dnia nie mógł sobie z niczym poradzić, a następnego wygarnął wszystko Ślizgonce. Chwycił się za twarz swoimi lekko roztrzęsionymi dłońmi i cicho westchnął. Chciał znaleźć się już w dormitorium i wszystko przemyśleć. Jednego był pewien. Jutro musi przeprosić Pansy za swoje zachowanie. Przecież nie był jak ona, przejmował się uczuciami innych. Westchnął cicho, gdy usłyszał głos Hermiony za swoimi plecami.

- Harry, co się stało? – zapytała cicho, chwytając go za ramię. – Dlaczego Pansy uciekła stąd z płaczem? Co ty zrobiłeś?

- Właśnie, Harry, to musiało być niezłe, bo się rozryczała. – Ron stanął obok Hermiony, wyrażając swoje zdanie. – Co jej powiedziałeś? Mam nadzieję, że jej dopiekłeś – powiedział, ekscytując się coraz bardziej. – No, mów!

- Ron! – wrzasnęła Gryfonka, uderzając go pięścią w ramię. – Jesteś taki głupi! Przestań! Myślisz, że ona nie ma uczuć? – Brązowowłosa była coraz bardziej oburzona. – Co byś zrobił, gdyby ktoś tobie tak powiedział? – Hermiona zrobiła się czerwona na twarzy. - Wiesz co?! Okropnie mi cię żal! – wykrzyczała. – Gdyby nie Harry już nigdy nie chciałabym zamienić z tobą nawet zdania.

- Wiesz co? Myślisz, że jesteś taka mądra? – rzucił Ron, ponieważ zdenerwował się jej słowami. – Powiem ci coś o tobie. – Obrócił się w jej stronę, zaciskając dłonie w pięści. - Czytasz te wszystkie książki i chcesz wszystko wiedzieć, żeby nie czuć się gorsza od innych, ponieważ jesteś mugolem. Mugolem, rozumiesz?! I boisz się, że czarodzieje są od ciebie lepsi. Nie udawaj takiej pewnej siebie, bo gdybyś nie zadawała się z Harrym, nikt nie traktowałby cię poważnie. Nie osądzaj mnie, spójrz lepiej na siebie. Ja przynajmniej nie staram się być kimś, kim nie jestem – odrzekł i ruszył do wyjścia, jeszcze ostatni raz się odwracając. – Odprowadź Harry'ego do dormitorium. – Wyszedł niczym nie wzruszony.

Potter myślał na początku, że to on przesadził, bo nie wiedział jeszcze, że Ron jest zdolny do wyrażenia swojej opinii o Hermionie. Teraz już zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że czasami warto jest zachować własne myśli dla siebie.


End file.
